Reunion Sequel to Atlantis
by Lily1986
Summary: Takes place during Crusade & Gone. Lois Lane comes to Smallville. NC-17


**A.N: **And here it is! The sequel to Atlantis! Enjoy! :)

**Reunion**

"_Please find out who did this Clark. You're the only one who can…"_

She scanned the room to make sure no one was in the halls before copying the file onto a flash drive. Biting her lower lip, she tried to mentally will the computer to download the video of her cousin faster.

"Finally." Lois Lane muttered as she pulled the flash drive away and stood. She set the computer to shut down and picked up her bag before heading for the door. She stopped and turned around scanning the desks and shelves around her. If she could have a last name to go with the message Chloe had left, she'd probably get farther in her investigation.

Searching the desk she picked up a newspaper and smiled reading the by line of one CLARK KENT.

"Gotcha!"

She walked out of the room the high school had named The Torch and down the hallway. Her cousin walked these halls daily before the explosion. She was expecting to be walking them again in the fall. But fate was cruel and Lois felt her eyes water as she realized that Chloe would never get that chance again. She pushed the main doors roughly and walked toward her SUV. First thing she had to do was find Clark Kent. The town was called Smallville. It couldn't be that hard.

* * *

Driving down the interstate with her cell phone attached to her ear, Lois was growing immensely frustrated with the operator on the other end. She rolled her eyes annoyed with their lack of help. "K-E-N-T. Kent…It's a farm. Do they even have addresses?"

She took a quick sip of her mug of coffee. She'd been driving all day to get to Smallville and now it was late at night and she hadn't had a chance to stop for food, much less rest.

She heard the operator start to give her the run around again. Shaking her head, "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm… Look…the last super genius I had on the line told me to turn right on route thirty one. Now I'm totally lost…" She looked out the window. "Oh about a billion stalks of corn…"

Lightening struck then and her phone made a screeching sound before turning off on her. She screamed pulling it away from her ear. "That's just great."

Lois faced the empty road again growing more annoyed and frustrated. She lowered the mirror of the car and took out the cigarette stashed there. Looking herself in the eyes, she scolded. "Okay, if you smoke this you are going to spend the rest of the night hating yourself…"

She leaned over the chair looking into her bag for a lighter when lightning struck in front of her car causing her to swerve into the cornstalks next to her. She drove through the cornfield until she finally got enough sense to slam on the brakes. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and noticed a flash of light in front of her as lightning struck the ground a few feet away. Her eyes widened as she saw the light expand and head straight for her. Screaming she shielded her eyes. Looking through the corn stalks currently blocking her view on the windshield she noticed the strange crop circle in front of her and squinted thinking she'd seen someone in the middle of it. She pushed open her door and jumped out walking towards the body. "Oh my God."

Her eyes widened again and her mouth went slightly slanted when he stood up.

"Are you…Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. She moved a little closer toward him. "What's your name?"

"I don't know…"

"I need to get you to a hospital." she'd never imagined in a million years that she'd be the voice of reason in any situation.

With his back still turned toward her he finally answered her first question. "I am fine."

She walked toward him a little more. "You've just been hit by lightning, you're stark naked and you don't even remember your own name. You have a fairly loose definition of fine."

He finally turned to face her and her eyes widened again. "Look at it his face…"

In the end she chose to just look away from him completely. It was safer that way.

"I have a blanket in the trunk," she said turning to go back to her car. "Don't move."

It was so dark she couldn't get a good look at his face. She started walking back to the trunk of her car when his voice stopped her. "Wait…who are you?"

Usually she would have given him her alias, like she gave all the strangers she'd met over the years. But for some reason, without even thinking about it, she gave him her real name. "Lois. Lois Lane"

* * *

She kept stealing glances at the man sitting next to her. He looked so familiar but in the darkness within the car she just couldn't be sure. She found the small town hospital a little easier and parked quickly. She hopped out and started walking toward the main doors when she realized she was alone. She looked back to see he was still in the car just staring at her. She shuddered when she felt his intense gaze. It'd been a long time since anyone made her feel that way.

She walked back to the passenger door and opened it. "You coming out or do I have to bring a doctor out here?"

He looked at her and she gasped. How she hadn't noticed before was beyond her. She looked at him intently and bit her lip. "Kal?"

He eyed her up and down but didn't say a word.

"It's me…it's Lo…" She closed her eyes. She'd told him a year ago her name was Lola and tonight she'd admitted it was Lois. "Don't you remember me? Atlantis?"

He just continued to stare at her. "Guess the amnesia is worse than I thought." She shook her head at her blunder. "Of course it is Lois…he doesn't even remember his name."

She helped him out of the car and started walking toward the main entrance with him in tow. She walked through the lobby toward the elevator and headed straight for the emergency room according the small hospital's signs. They stepped on the elevator and she pushed the button for the right floor. He was watching her every move. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned to get a good look at him. "What happened to you Kal?"

He leaned his head to the side, looking at her intently. She heard the elevator ding and thanked whoever was on her side that she could get out of the confined space with him, because she was slowly starting to lose oxygen being that close to him. It'd been a long time, but she'd thought about those hands on her and those eyes looking into hers a lot over the last year.

She stepped out of the elevator and realized he'd once again stayed behind. He wasn't going to make this easy. And given their last encounter in the alley, she couldn't blame him. Maybe he did recognize her and he was still angry. She pulled him out before the doors closed and walked down the hallway.

"Try and keep up."

"Why are we here?"

"To get you checked out."

"I am fine."

"Do you know how many people are struck by lightning every year," she started rambling as she guided him down the hall. "Hardly any. You know how many survive? Even less…and the number who get picked up by lost drivers? Zero. So far you're three for three so how about a little less complaining and a little more forward motion?"

The faster she could drop him off the faster she could get away from him and the faster she could focus on finding out who killed her cousin. Of course she still needed to find Clark Kent.

"Excuse me," she finally found someone behind a counter. "Got a guy here. He needs immediate attention."

"Fill out these admission forms and show your proof of insurance."

"Slight problem," she felt an argument coming on. "I don't know who he is and…neither does he. He's got amnesia, so I'm turning him over to you. You can keep the blanket."

She snuck a last look at the man who'd plagued her thoughts for a year and started walking away.

"Woah…wait." The orderly stopped her.

"Does this look like an animal shelter?" he asked blocking her path. "Now, you have to stay with him until we can find someone who can ID him. It's hospital policy."

"Look, I did the good Samaritan thing," she grinned trying to be nice. "But I can't be responsible for this guy."

"You already are. Now I have to call a deputy to get your statement."

Lois took the clipboard out of the orderly's hands and rolled her eyes. She heard someone gasp from behind her and turned her head to find that Kal had dropped the blanket from his shoulders. She bit back a grin.

"I think you might want to get him some clothes first." she turned to the orderly and smiled cheekily handing back the clipboard.

He took it with a sarcastic smile and sighed. Lois turned back to Kal not even trying to hide her smirk.

* * *

She eyed him uncomfortably.

He was just staring at her. There was no emotion on his face. She sighed realizing that he probably did remember her. And he probably even wished someone else would have found him instead of her.

"I wonder what goes on in that head of yours…"

He continued to stare back at her.

"I've thought of you," she continued standing up and walking around him toward the window. "About Metropolis."

He didn't respond so she felt that was her cue to continue.

"I haven't gone back to Atlantis since," she continued. "I guess I was just trying to stay out of your way."

She was standing in front of him now.

"Kal…I'm really so-"

"You talk a lot."

She was taken aback.

He'd cut her off to tell her she talked a lot. She nodded and stepped back. "Sorry. I'll stop."

She turned and picked up her phone from her purse to look at the time before sighing. They'd been there for forty five minutes. She saw he had stood up and was walking toward the door. She got in front of him.

"Look, I get that you don't want to be around me right now but you can't leave," she was saying, "Not until the doctor looks at you."

He watched her intently before lifting her up and moving her aside. Her mouth dropped as he walked away.

"Oh the nerve…"

She followed him out the door.

"Okay stop!" she finally reached him. "What was that?"

A red head older woman ran up to them.

"It is you!" she was saying as she hugged him tightly to her. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me…mom."

"Don't take it personally," Lois jumped in. "He doesn't even remember his own name. Lois Lane…I found him lying in a field near route thirty one."

"Thank you for helping him." the red head said smiling.

"Guess I'm a sucker for stray dogs and naked guys." Lois said nodding.

The red head snapped her neck toward her as Lois realized what she had just said.

"That didn't come out right. It's been a long night and I am nicotine deprived."

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you home." The red head was trying to get him to leave with her.

"I'm waiting for the sign."

Lois eyed him with confusion.

"I think you should have a doctor take a look at him. I'm starting to think the lightning fried his brain."

"Uh, Lois is it," the red head was saying. "I'm so grateful. But this is a family matter."

"Okay," she could take a hint, "This is me…backing away."

She went back to the room and picked up her purse. She walked out of the room and bumped into the orderly from earlier.

"I passed amnesia boy onto his mother," she pointed at the pair stepping into the elevator. "I didn't catch her name."

He nodded. "Martha Kent…she's in here all the time."

"Kent?" she asked. "As in Clark Kent?"

She started running down the hall toward the elevators.

"Wait a minute I have to talk to…" But it was too late. The doors had already closed. "You…"

She turned around and shook her head. Kal had lied about his name. She couldn't blame him. She'd done the same. She shook her head. It was back to square one.

* * *

It had been a few days since she got to town and she was seriously considering that she wasn't cut out to solve this mystery. She hadn't been able to find Clark or Kal, or whatever name he was currently using. And it wasn't for lack of trying.

She walked up to the grave and sat down placing the flowers on the grass.

"I have a confession to make," she started. "I didn't go to your funeral. I hate funerals. Dad says everybody does but it's a way of paying tribute to a life well led." She felt the tears before they fell down her cheeks. "I hate myself for being weak. I just knew that the moment I came here…it would make it real. I promise I will find out who did this to you. Even if I have to do it alone."

"You're not alone."

She looked up recognizing the voice instantly. Except it wasn't void of emotion like the other night.

She turned toward him. "A fact you could have shared before you were breathing down my neck."

"I'm sorry…Lois. I didn't know you were out here."

She sighed and stood up. He clearly recognized her.

"So you do remember?"

He nodded. "Atlantis? Or the other night?"

She watched him circle her. "Both, I guess."

"I remember," he nodded. "You look good."

"You look happy," she countered and then caught herself. "Present situation excluded."

"A lot's changed in the last year," he said. "I haven't been to Atlantis…or Metropolis since last summer."

She nodded. "Good for you Kal…I mean…Clark."

He smiled sadly. "So how do you know Chloe?"

She shrugged. "She's my cousin."

"Cousin," he nodded. "She never mentioned she was your cousin."

"Guess we all had our secrets." Lois said.

"Look I can't explain my actions the last few days," he was saying. "But Chloe was my best friend…you're not the only one who misses her."

"No," she eyed him. "I'm just the only one doing something about it."

"I get the feeling you like doing things yourself."

"My dad raised me to be independent and self sufficient." she nodded.

"That'd be one way to describe you."

"You know," she said smiling. "The only thing I like about you at the moment…is your mom."

He shook his head.

"Look, why don't you let me help you find out who did this to Chloe," he smiled. "Come on you can stay at our house while you're in town."

She looked at him and was about to refuse his offer given their history.

"It beats living out of your car." he finished.

"You sure that's a good idea." she asked.

"I can behave," he smirked causing her to blush. "Can you?"

"Oh, I can be good, Smallville," she stepped away from him biting her lower lip. "I can be… really… good…"

He shook his head holding back his smile.

"I'll give you some time alone."

He was watching her as she walked away. She smiled inwardly as she felt his intent stare on her backside and bit back a smile. She could definitely behave. The question was, could he?

* * *

"Nothing like a little North by Northwest action to get your blood pumping, huh?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and snuck a peak through the curtains. He noticed her bare legs first and they reminded him of a time when those legs were wrapped around him.

"Um, we usually take turns in the bathroom," he turned around and closed his eyes willing the memory away before it became painfully noticeable what he was thinking about.

"Oh please Smallville," she was saying. "I've already seen Clark Jr…twice."

"My parent's kind of missed the whole Woodstock phase," he quickly turned off the water and reached for a towel. "And they don't know about…what happened…in Metropolis."

With the towel wrapped safely around him he stepped out of the tub. She was twirling her wet hair. "Imagine if they did."

He eyed her up and down. "That's my shirt."

"It's the only thing I could find that was clean."

"I bet," he nodded opening the door and glancing outside to make sure no one was home yet. He sighed contentedly and walked toward his room quickly. He slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief before dropping the towel.

"Clark, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

She stopped and turned away quickly. She closed her eyes. "Sorry…"

He picked up the towel quickly from the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked tucking the towel more securely.

"I came to get my bag." she pointed behind her and he followed her hand to the black bag in the corner. He picked it up and put it in her hand. Their fingers brushed and he felt the jolt of electricity instantly. Judging by her gasp, he knew she'd felt it too.

"Sorry." they both mumbled.

Clark stepped back from her as she walked toward the door to leave. He watched as the flannel shirt inched up as she walked. He closed his eyes but flashes of memories came back to him. And before he knew what was happening he couldn't control himself. He super sped toward her and spun her around.

"What the-"

He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it covering her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He lifted her up and groaned as she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him back with just as much fervor.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was grinning.

"Look who's misbehaving…"

"Shut up." he shook his head closing the distance between them to give her another searing kiss.

He swung them around and laid her flat on her back on the bed. He crawled over her and started to unbutton his shirt that she was currently wearing.

"Clark…"

He looked up at her.

"You tore off my last shirt and now you're taking your time?"

"I like this shirt." he shrugged opening the blouse slightly were he'd released the buttons. He'd only gotten half way but it was more than enough to give him a good view of her breasts. He latched on to one perfect mound and began sucking greedily. She moaned as her hands went straight for his hair, pulling at it. He lapped up the nipple before leaving a trail of wet kisses across her chest toward her other breast, rewarding it with the same attention.

He heard her moan softly and smiled as he lapped at the nipple until it hardened.

"Clark…"

"Yes, Lois?" he looked up at her.

Her eyes were hazed and they'd turned dark green.

"I'm not going to beg for it." she said sitting up slightly and leaning on her elbows.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled removing the other buttons. His eyes widened when he opened the entire shirt to find she was wearing nothing under it at all. "Where…?"

"I told you, this shirt was the only thing I could find that was clean." she smiled.

"Thank God for that." he said slipping a finger inside her wet center.

She dropped back onto the bed and moaned as he inserted a second finger. "Oh God, Clark…don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." he said pumping his fingers in and out and curling them to rub her clit.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." he said as he positioned his face in front of her wetness. He blew a little air on it and saw her visibly shudder. Smiling he licked her thigh. She placed her legs over his shoulders. He knew was she wanted. He licked her center and she moaned.

He lapped at her juices sucking them up and inserted his tongue. He started pumping his tongue in and out like he had been doing with his fingers. She was thrashing above him and he knew she was close. He nipped lightly at her clit and it made her push herself closer to his face. He felt the instant that she came as the juices flowed freely. He drank up everything she released and smiled looking up at her. She looked spent. He grinned as he sat back.

"That was…"

She was at loss for words. That didn't happen often. He smiled knowing he was the cause of that. She glared at him, sitting up in front of him.

He eyed her curiously.

"I think there's too much between us right now." she was saying as she grazed the skin of his chest.

"There's only a towel."

"Like I said," her hands were lowering to where the towel was tucked in. "Too much…"

He smiled and licked his lips as she opened the towel and his manhood came out at full attention. She bit her lip.

"Lay down." she commanded.

He complied and lay back at the head of the bed. She started at his chest, like he'd done to her. It was payback, he knew. But it didn't mean he wasn't getting anxious. Every time his hard on would touch her breast he'd shudder.

She was already licking his other nipple and he was holding himself back from pushing her down to where he wanted her to lick.

She smiled as she trailed wet kisses down to his stomach and his belly button. She swirled her tongue licking it and moving on downward until her lips touched his tip. She poked her tongue and licked the pre-cum that oozed from the head. She trailed kisses down the shaft. She knew she was torturing him by the way he was tugging at her hair but he deserved it. She squeezed his ball sack and moaned. She smiled and took him all the way to the hilt. She pumped his manhood in and out of her mouth greedily. He ran his fingers through her hair pushing her down on him whenever she'd pull him out. Fondling his balls she sucked him faster until she felt him hitting the back of her throat. Clark groaned from above her every time he'd go all the way inside. He knew if she continued sucking on him, she'd suck him dry. He pulled her up and pushed her on the bed again, hovering over.

"As good as that feels, I want to be inside you." he said as his eyes bore into hers.

She bit her lip and lifted herself slightly off the bed as he entered her slowly to get the feel of her first. He pushed little by little. "You're so tight…"

"The last time you and I." she started and looked into his eyes.

He understood her trailed off thought. He was the only man who'd ever been with her this intimately. He smiled at the thought as he pushed all the way inside.

He stayed still for a second so she could get used to the feel of him.

"Clark." she said running her hands over his back. "I need you to move."

He nodded and started pumping in and out of her slowly. He kissed her neck and the top of her breasts as he thrusted into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper. He took that as his cue to pump into her faster. He lifted them up so she was riding him now. She'd lift herself and slam harder and harder on him every time. He leaned his head back holding her closer as she rocked above him. He was face to face with her breasts and took advantage of that position to suck one nipple into his mouth. He bit down on it and heard her scream but ride him harder. He snaked his arms around her more until they were flat against each other, chest to chest. She bit her lip and lifted his face to look into her eyes. He leaned up and kissed her slowly as they both came. They rode out the wave together and sighed when they finished. Falling back to the bed he rolled on his back and brought her up half on top of his body.

"That was." he started.

"Yeah." she nodded into his chest.

She looked up at him and he pushed back a strand of her hair. "I think I miss the dark hair."

She smiled. "Blame it on my youth rebellion."

He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Clark!"

His eyes widened.

"Crap!" he said sitting up. "My parents are home."

Lois smirked. "Are you scared of getting caught?"

"My parent's didn't take it very well the last time they caught me in a co-ed position…"

"Last time." she asked smiling softly.

He realized how that sounded and turned around to find her putting on his shirt with her back to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him kissing her heatedly. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her hungrily. She responded in kind cupping his face. "Believe me, Lois. You are the first and only girl I've ever been with."

She smiled softly. "I better go."

She winked it got out of the bed, finishing up buttoning the long shirt. She looked over her shoulder at him one more time before opening the door and peaking outside. She stepped out of the room and closed the door softly. He lay back in his bed for a second before getting up and using his super speed to get dressed.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs finding his parents in the kitchen.

"Clark," Martha was saying. "Hey, can you help your dad…he's bringing in the groceries. You would not believe how empty this house was…"

She was smiling until she noticed he hadn't moved.

"Clark…"

"Mom, I have to tell you something," he started. "I invited Lois to stay with us…"

Jonathan put the bags down on the counter. "Chloe's cousin?"

"Yeah, I mean she was living in her car and we have the room," he was mumbling. "She can stay in my room."

Their eyes widened.

"And I'll sleep on the couch," he finished quickly. "Obviously."

Martha smiled knowingly and looked at Jonathan. He was holding back a smile.

"Sure Clark…Lois can stay."

"Good," he nodded. "Cause she's upstairs taking a shower."

He started walking out the door. "You said there were groceries outside…"

He super sped out the door leaving his parents staring after him.

"Did he-"

"Seem happier," Martha finished her husband's thought and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Maybe having Lois around will be a good idea." Jonathan nodded putting away the groceries.

"Maybe," Martha agreed starting to help him when they heard the dryer go off. "Were you doing laundry?"

Jonathan looked back and shook his head. Martha walked toward the dryer and opened it to pull out men's clothes along with women's clothes. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan walked up to her to see what was wrong and his eyes widened. "CLARK!"


End file.
